Dernière page du Journal de Regulus Black
by kalea chan
Summary: pourquoi Regulus atil quitté Voldemort ? angst deathfic pas de spoil ----- !TERMINE!
1. Le début de la fin

**Derniere page du journal de Regulus Black**

**Titre : Dernière page du journal de Regulus Black **

**Synopsis : Pourquoi Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius, a-t-il quitté Voldemort ? **

**ANGST death-fic Quelques scènes de violence mais pas trop dures encore pour tous publics, je pense… A la limite PG-13 (Dites-moi si je me trompeParce que je sais pas trop ce qui choque, ce genre de mort ne me fait rien à moi, alors…)**

**Nombre de chapitres : 2 (les chapitres sont courts)**

**Disclaimer : Tous les persos HP sont ©JKR les autres (Loreley et Sara) sont à moi, merci de ne pas les reprendre dans vos fics, sauf permission exceptionnelle .**

**Le perso de Loreley est inspiré du poème La Loreley d'Apollinaire.**

**Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_**

**CHAPITRE 1 : le début de la fin**

Par une sombre nuit d'orage, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'or pur défie des silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir. Elle tient fermement dans sa main gauche une longue baguette de bois clair. Elle est épuisée par le combat qui ne dure pourtant que depuis quelques minutes, consciente qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Pourtant, son limpide regard de saphir de fléchit toujours pas. Elle ira jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la fin elle luttera. Pour tous, et pour tout ce en quoi elle croit.

Une des cinq personnes vêtues de noir ricane, et la femme aux cheveux blonds reconnaît une voix de femme, un peu aiguë, une voix de démente.

- Bellatrix…

L'interpellée ricane de plus belle.

- Quelle perspicacité ! Ironise-t-elle, Tu te souviens de moi, alors ? Et tu espérais quoi en changeant de domicile ? Qu'on ne te trouverait pas ? – Elle souleva sa capuche, révélant les longs cheveux noir corbeau, un immense sourire démoniaque et des yeux révulsés par la folie meurtrière – Pff…Tu ne nous a que trop défiés… Il est grand temps pour toi de payer…

Un jet de lumière rouge sort de la baguette de Bellatrix pour fuser vers la blonde qui l'évite prestement et réplique avec un jet de lumière verte. Celui-ci est dévié par un coup de baguette dédaigneux de Bellatrix qui répond rapidement. Ainsi s'enchaîne un duel de deux forces dont aucune ne parvient à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Les deux femmes paraissent de puissance égale, et aucune ne réussit à toucher son adversaire. Finalement, la jeune femme blonde s'aperçoit trop tard qu'un cercle s'est formé autour d'elle à son insu, tant elle était concentrée sur son combat.

- Non…murmure-t-elle…Non, bande de lâches…

Un ricanement fusant de toutes part lui répond. Le cercle semble se resserrer de plus en plus, l'étouffant, mais un seul des sorciers à capuche noire reste en retrait, comme hésitant. Puis, voyant que les autres l'observent interrogativement, il avance d'un pas, puis deux, et se retrouve à la hauteur de ses compatriotes. Pourtant, sa baguette n'est pas aussi levée que celles des autres, pas aussi menaçante, chose que la jeune blonde remarque immédiatement. Véritablement intriguée, elle se tourne vers lui et le scrute, cherchant son regard, se demandant si c'est une ruse, un piège, ou si c'est bien un Mangemort qui hésite à tuer un opposant au projet de domination de leur maître. La scène lui parait impossible, pourtant elle l'a devant les yeux ! Mais avant d'avoir pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, une douleur lancinante la traverse de part en part. Une douleur horrible, qui n'offre à sa victime qu'un moyen d'en réchapper : la mort… Le Sortilège Impardonnable de Doloris. Elle le connaît pour l'avoir vu pratiqué sur de nombreuses personnes, dont beaucoup étaient des amis, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une douleur aussi violente.

_Bellatrix…_

Cette dernière n'avait pu résister à utiliser son sortilège favori, tant le plaisir de voir sa proie qui la défiait depuis tout à l'heure se tordre de douleur devant elle était fort.

La jeune femme blonde tient bon, serre les dents, refusant de montrer sa souffrance. Elle tient ainsi une seconde, une minute, puis s'effondre sans hurler malgré la douleur, la tête vers le sol. Son front heurte le goudron avec un bruit mat et elle s'écroule silencieusement. Un léger filet de sang s'écoule.

- Alors, Loreley ? On fait moins la fière ! Allons, lève-toi ! Ce n'est pas ton genre de plier ainsi devant nous ! –toujours cette voix de folle- LEVE-TOI JE TE DIS !

Voyant que ses paroles n'obtiennent aucun succès, Bellatrix lève le sortilège et prend la jeune femme sans douceur par le col, la soulevant du sol. Loreley l'observe sans mot dire. Leurs regards se croisent quelques instants, brûlants de haine. Soudain, elle lève sa baguette qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée pendant plusieurs minutes, et, sans crier gare, lance un : EXPELLIARMUS ! Qui envoie virevolter Bellatrix dans les airs. Cette dernière pousse un cri de surprise et de douleur en heurtant le sol.

Mais immédiatement, un autre sorcier s'avance et lance un puissant sortilège de Doloris qui plie la jeune femme blonde en deux et la force à lâcher sa baguette, rapidement saisie par un troisième sorcier noir qui s'éloigne aussitôt. Loreley n'a plus la force de résister. Les autres patientent et observent, attendant le bon moment pour intervenir.

Dès qu'elle sent sa baguette lui glisser des doigts, Loreley sait qu'elle a perdu. Elle a une pensée pour sa fille laissée en sécurité, espérant que cette dernière vivra heureuse sans elle. Elle entend Bellatrix se relever avec un juron, puis un froissement rapide de cape. La sorcière noire se dirige vers elle, la prend de nouveau par le col, les yeux déformés par la haine, et d'une gifle monumentale, l'envoie valser tête la première sur le goudron. A demi évanouie de douleur, Loreley sent sa tête bouillir comme si elle allait exploser, le sang qui coule de sa tempe. Pourtant elle ne crie toujours pas, bien décidée à montrer ce que peut être un sorcier honorable à l'heure de la Mort.

Puis elle voit Bellatrix devant elle, triomphante, un rictus méprisant sur ses lèvres. A ses côtés, le sorcier qui l'avait intriguée par ses doutes, puis les trois autres, impassibles. Bellatrix lève sa baguette devant Loreley impuissante…

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

La dernière chose que voit Loreley : une lumière verte qui fuse vers elle et les genoux tremblants du Mangemort qui hésitait à tuer sous sa robe de sorcier noir…Elle sourit. Alors même parmi ces êtres il y en aurait qui seraient…Humains ? Puis ses pensées dévient vers sa fille…

- Sara…

**Prochainement :**

Chapitre 2 : dernière page…

Merci de poster des reviews !


	2. dernière page

**Dernière page du Journal de Regulus Black**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà (enfin) le deuxième et DERNIER CHAPITRE de cette fic que j'ai volontairement faite très courte. Enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**ET N'HESITEZ PAS A LACHER DES COMS JE MORDS (TOUJOURS) PAS... **

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : Dernière Page...**

" Je n'en peux plus...Si tu savais à quel point je ne peux plus. Tous ces meurtres, tout ce sang dans lequel je baigne...

Je ne retiens plus mon dégoût, je le crache difficilement comme un venin qui m'empoisonne et me tue lentement, prenant le temps de paralyser chaque parcelle de mon corps, mes sens et mon sang qui bout de rage et d'injustice contenues. Et ça me tuera. Je le sais.

Toute cette arrogance pour le sang-pur, la fierté de ma famille, tout ce qui m'a mené jusqu'ici, qui m'a poussé et lancé comme un tremplin, tout ça n'a plus la moindre importance ici et ne sert plus à rien.

Plus que la rage de vivre pour le futur et le sang.

Mais je me fiche à présent de vivre ou non...Tout ça n'est plus qu'une folie dévastatrice, furieuse, orgueil, vanité et stupidité. L'orgueil...Jusqu'où cela peut-il mener ? J'ai trahi ma vie, j'ai trahi mes convictions, je me suis trahi...Je t'ai trahi toi...Sirius.

Si je l'avais vu comme toi, si je l'avais compris comme toi...Mais ma vie n'avait alors d'autre sens que celui de servir la fierté de la famille, d'obéir à la mère. Je ne voulais pas être ce que tu représentais pour eux, une honte immense, un paria...Mais cela ne sert plus à rien. Il est trop tard pour se morfondre. Toi, tu es vivant, et cette vie, tu l'offres à ceux que tu aimes, pour tout ce en quoi tu crois...

Il est tard. Trop tard. Je vais mourir pour mon dégoût, pour ma faute. Bellatrix le LUI dira, que je ne peux plus. Elle l'a vu et IL jugera. Je vais mourir.

Pardonne-moi, Sirius, puisse mon étoile te conter mon regret et mon soutien pour un futur meilleur...Bats-toi pour moi, en pensant où ma stupidité m'a perdu, jusqu'où elle m'a mené...

Adieu Sirius, je les entends déjà fracasser ma porte...Ils arrivent.

Adieu.

R.B"

Deux jours plus tard, Gazette du sorcier.

"En ce 17 Octobre 1972, un terrible meutre a eu lieu, semblable à ceux déjà vus auparavant : Les corps des défunts sont chaque fois retrouvés déchiquetés par -Et cela a été révélé par les dernières recherches sur d'anciens corps- Un loup garou particulièrement agressif. Ce dernier corps a été identifié comme étant celui du jeune Regulus Black. Sa famille est effondrée "On n'aurait pu trouver meilleur fils" sanglote Mrs Black, mère du défunt. Les obsèques auront lieu ce dimanche 19 octobre..."

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! (c'est très court je sais...)**

**bisous à tous, à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic !**

**kaléa**


End file.
